A Hacker with no Halo
by Charaaa
Summary: When Chara spies Halo, She notices that she's already beat the game. Chara feels that Halo is Different then the Other players, So She Decides to Possess the Poor girl and Attempt to Destroy the world, using a hack that will make Resetting and Saving the game a fail. What Chara doesn't know is Halo is Actually inside the game..! (There will be 4 Undertale Characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Doing an Undertale fanfiction, cause well, Undertale is awesome but anyway. Lets get started!**

 _(Hello. I'm Chara, I wonder around the world usually. Otherwise, I look for humans. Determining if they will Join me in destroying this world again and again. I can break the fourth wall, as I read the timelines, and sense them. You cant reset me. But otherwise...I'll stop talking to myself now.)_ I Stood behind the corner, watching her. Another person, of course! She made her name 'Halo'. _{What an Interesting name...}_ I Think to myself. Halo was chatting with Sans and Papyrus. She seems Happy, and different type of player. I Shrug, Playing with my short brown hair, I walk to where the river lady should be at the end of the game. "Here we go..!" I Say to myself, and Jump into the river. I Start to think. _{Here I go, Breaking the Fourth wall again. Oh well, to Explain this There is a secret hack in the game. You spasm your keyboard, standing by the river and the screen blacks out. You wake up in a Hilly area with a Single tree, and other items. It's said that players who try to go there get dragged into the game, or Never escape.}_ I Came up through a hill. This area looked just like the RUINS as Usual.

Halo smiled. "Wow! I Love Spaghetti too, Papyrus!" He laughed. "Well Catch ya later Human! Nyeh Heh Heh!" With that He ran off, sans walking after him. Halo typed fast on her keyboard, using a secret Hack She passed out. Halo woke up in the snow. "Brrr...cold." She shivered, Looking at Snowdin, Now not Pixelated. "Now...lets see." She freed the characters from Dialogue, so they could actually think what wasn't programmed. Exhausted from her hacks, she passed out.

I Felt something in the timeline change. "Someone..Hacked the game?" I Teleported to Snowdin and found Papyrus eating Alfredo, Sans watching Cheesy Pun movies, and Others acting different. "That girl..Halo..?" I Looked about and Saw her Shivering, and Unconcious. "Well..All I Have to do is Possess her..and then I'll have the chance to destroy the world, Since it seems she beat the game." Undyne was kissing Alphys on the Lips, and they were strolling. "Hahaha, This peace is about to be in Pieces." I Smirked at the Pun, and Flew straight Into Halo.

Halo shot up, and frowned, trying to fight the evil. It slowly took over as a Knife appeared in her hand. "Lets kill everyone.." I whisper from her mind. She nods her head Robotically, and walks up to Papyrus. "Its time to die."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hello. Its me, Chara Breaking the fourth wall Again! Welp, We should Get on with this...) "_ Its Time to Die." Halo said. Papyrus was confused, Thanks to Halo's hack, He had memories of them being friends, Her redoing the game Again and Again just to see everyone. Halo pushed the Knife Into Papyrus' Chest, Thats when he had the first real emotion: Betrayal. "Human...why...why...we've been friends for so long.." I Spoke for Halo. "I Was Never your Friend, Papyrus. I Was Using You to Gain your Trust." Papyrus started to cry, knowing These hacks had freed him from the games controls, yet he would Never get to experience New things. _(Here's a tip. All the Characters have their own minds because of Halo. Well, lets see what happens..)_ Sans walked from the right, as Papyrus disappeared into EXP and LV. Undyne walked beside Sans, her Spear on her back. "Punk! Why Are you Betraying us?!" Undyne said. Halo tried to speak, without me controlling her. "Can't...Stop...self.." She Said, and I made her feel pain. Sans spoke. "Do you want to Hav ?" She readied the knife in her trance, and I Urged her forward. She stabbed Undyne in the leg. She threw her spear at Halo, and She dodged. Sans started throwing bones, and Undyne was throwing spears. It was a Real battle Until Sans fell asleep. I Was Leaning her torward the fight button. As We Hit Fight, Undyne got infront of the attack, Saving Sans, who woke up to See Undyne. "Punk. Make Sure you Don't end up Like Papyrus. K?" Sans started to feel the worry emotion. "Your all I Have left of Papyrus! Undyne, Undyne..!" Undyne disappeared, and Sans Ran for Alphys' Lab. "Now then, Halo. We go on to Asgore, Get past Mettaton, and Muffet, etc. Kill every living thing in our way." I Say to Her. She Robotically nods her head. Halo started to sing to my suprise. "Trapped in This World, Now I Second that Motion, I Have a Life, Outside this word. No one knows, but its a Killer party. Anyone who stands in my way will die. That is the new rule of this About to die land. You must ask yourself. Is it a Killer party? Say Yes, Its Yes! This is a Killer party. You must prepare to die, we are on a Genocide, In This Killer party! So Make Sure to Die, Die, Die. Don't forget to Su-I-Cide. You won't survive, this night. Im Coming In this Dead Halo. Dont follow me, don't try. You wont get past me you won't come out Alive, I Suggest you die!" By the end of the song I Was Clapping and singing. I Blushed to myself and Realized: People see Halo Dancing, Not me. So we walked, and walked, and walked. Until we got to Mettaton, Who we Simply Murdered on His talk show. His last words were "This star's Corpse is Beautiful." So I Decided to crush his dreams and Kick the dead Robot into the Lava. Poof! Halo / me Smirked. "This world will soon be Ours."

 **Hey Guys! I Really LOVED That song I Made up...Im Gonna sing it on Youtube I Think. Haha, well make sure to check my channel for it! peace!**


End file.
